


Would You Like To Dance?

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Dancing, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Tyrus Month 2018, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Tyrus Month 2018 ~ August 19th, "Dance".





	Would You Like To Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm uploading all my Tryus fics from Tumblr (3/5). I know I said I was taking a break from AO3 for a few weeks, but I've completely fallen in love with these two... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com/)

As soon as the upbeat music shifted into something slow and romantic, TJ could feel Cyrus deflating next to him. He glanced over at the younger boy, studying the sad furrow of his brows, and felt a dull pang in his chest.

“Hey,” he said, nudging the back of his hand, “you okay?”

Cyrus plastered on a smile. “What? Oh, yeah, I’m good. This is a really great song.”

“I’ve never heard it before.”

“Neither have I,” Cyrus admitted. “But it’s pretty, right? Perfect for a wedding.”

TJ looked at all the dancing couples on the floor – Bex and Bowie included – then back at his friend. He hadn’t seen Cyrus this glum in a while, not since he’d dropped his muffin in the cafeteria a few weeks ago. His heart clenched at the thought of him being upset.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t find a date for today,” he offered grimly. “You should be on the dancefloor right now.”

Cyrus huffed a laugh. “Who’d wanna dance with me?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, I just... I wish I had someone, you know? An actual boyfriend.” He flashed TJ a rueful smile. “You can’t enjoy me dragging you to these parties all the time.”

TJ shrugged, the beginnings of a blush creeping up his neck. “I don’t mind. It’s kinda fun, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve never had any real friends before, so... it’s a nice change of pace.”

Cyrus squeezed his arm. “You’re sweet. How the heck are you still single?”

“It’s not by choice.”

“Oh?” Cyrus dragged his chair closer to TJ, his eyes suddenly twinkling with intrigue. “Do you have a crush on someone? Is that why you keep rejecting all those girls?”

TJ loosened his tie and chuckled. “Easy, Cyrus. I’m not telling you anything. It’s not like anything would ever happen, anyway.”

“What do you mean? Anyone would be crazy to turn you down!”

“You really think that?”

Cyrus flushed. “Well, I mean... _yeah_. Who wouldn’t wanna be with you?”

“The person I actually like, knowing my luck.”

“Aha! So you _do_ have a crush.”

“I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“Not to me,” Cyrus said, his lips pursed. “And I’m supposed to be your best friend!”

TJ sighed. “If you knew who it was, you’d only feel sorry for me.”

“How do you know?”

“Trust me, you would.”

Cyrus screwed up his face (it was adorable) and flicked his eyes across the crowded venue. “Are they here?”

“What?”

“Your crush. Are they at the wedding?”

TJ could feel his palms starting to sweat. “Um... Maybe.”

“That’s a yes.”

“Cyrus –”

“You should ask them to dance!”

“Huh?”

“If they like you back, they’ll say yes. And if they don’t, well... they don’t deserve to dance with you anyway.”

TJ shook his head. “The song’s almost over, Underdog. There’s no point.”

“Of course there is! Don’t you wanna know if they like you back?”

“Not really.”

“You’re just scared.”

“Yeah,” TJ said, scoffing, “I am. There’s zero point in putting myself out there when I know the answer’s gonna be no. I don’t wanna get hurt, okay?”

Cyrus grabbed his hands. “You’re the greatest guy I know, TJ. Granted, you’re a little scary on the surface, but deep down? You’re kind and thoughtful and stupidly smart... even if you don’t believe it.” He smiled, his eyes turning soft. “Whoever it is you like, they’re the luckiest person on Earth.”

TJ looked down at their joined hands, his heart tripping over itself. He wished he could hold Cyrus’ hands forever.

“If I tell you,” he said, “do you promise nothing will change between us?”

Cyrus frowned. “Why would anything change?”

“Please, just promise me.”

“Okay...”

TJ stared at him for a few seconds, silently considering the pros and cons of telling him the truth, then sighed. There was no point in backing out now; Cyrus would only keep bugging him until he gave in.

“Here it goes,” he said, nodding towards the dancefloor. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Cyrus wrinkled his nose. “Are you seriously trying to change the subject right now? I wanna know who your crush is!”

“I just told you.”

“What? I’m confused.”

“You said I should ask the person I like to dance.” TJ shrugged, his cheeks burning as he turned away from Cyrus. “I just did.”

For a moment, Cyrus didn’t say a word. TJ sat there patiently, wringing his sweaty hands beneath the table, and waited for the younger boy to respond. Cyrus simply gawked at him in stunned silence, his jaw hanging as low as physically possible. TJ was about to say something when Cyrus suddenly snapped out of his daze and beat him to it.

“I don’t understand,” he said quietly. “You... You _like_ me?”

TJ swallowed roughly. “Yeah.”

“But, but I thought you were straight?”

“I never said that.”

“So, when I came out to you, why didn’t you –”

“I didn’t wanna steal your moment,” TJ explained. “And if I’d asked you out straight away, you’d think it’s only because you’re gay as well. But it’s more than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I like you for _you_ , Cyrus. Not because you’re the only other gay guy I know. I’ve liked you since the moment we met.”

“You have?”

TJ chuckled shyly. “Can you blame me? You were adorable with that muffin.”

“I... I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” TJ forced a smile, desperately blinking back the tears in his eyes. “I know you don’t feel the same way. You like nice boys, like Jonah Beck. I get it, really. It’s okay.”

Before he could get to his feet, Cyrus grabbed his hands again, his eyes wide and pleading. “Wait! Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna get some fresh air. I just wanna be alone for a while.”

“I thought you wanted to dance?”

TJ stared down at his feet. “Don’t do that...”

“Do what?”

“Feel sorry for me. I told you, I don’t want your pity.”

Cyrus tugged on his hands, bringing him closer. He was smiling sweetly. “Did you miss the part when I called your crush the luckiest person on Earth?”

“Um. No? What are you –”

“I like you,” Cyrus said, his face splitting with a grin. “Did you seriously not know that?”

TJ balked. “You like me? As more than a friend?”

“Duh!”

“But, but –”

“I had no idea you were gay; I thought you were completely unobtainable.”

TJ lifted an eyebrow. “If you like me, then why were you trying to convince me to ask someone else to dance?”

“Because” – Cyrus shrugged sheepishly – “I want you to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.”

“You really care about me that much?”

“More than anything.”

TJ laughed, the tears finally rolling down his cheeks. “I can’t believe this is happening. Is this real? I’m freaking out.”

“This is real.” Cyrus blushed, his eyes drifting towards the dancefloor. “So... About that dance?”

“You’re not worried about people seeing us?”

“I want them to know.”

“You do?”

Cyrus jumped to his feet and dragged TJ across the room, politely making his way through the crowd of dancing couples. By this point, the slow song had changed into something fast and catchy, but that didn’t stop Cyrus from wrapping his arms around TJ’s waist and pressing his cheek against his chest.

“I want to show you off to everyone,” he whispered, his voice barely audible above the music.

TJ placed his hands on Cyrus’ hips and buried his nose in his hair. He smelled like wedding cake, and it made him smile. Cyrus always managed to smell like dessert.

“I can’t believe I’m dancing with TJ Kippen.”

TJ kissed the top of his head. “You can dance with me whenever you want to, Underdog.”

“You’re gonna regret telling me that.”

He looked down at Cyrus and pulled him closer, their heartbeats merging into one. “I seriously doubt that.” 


End file.
